


Misunderstandings Are Cockblocks

by hybryd0



Series: D/s OT5 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't think he can be what the boys want.  They show him how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings Are Cockblocks

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a google doc since November because I thought I'd already posted it. Oops. This is a prequel to the other two fics in the series. Thank you to [Maggie](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/) for the speedy beta/britpick and for offering me advice for improvements.

It was late at night and the lads were hanging out in Louis’s room, minus Liam who was blowing them off for another twitcam with the fans. They’d already had drinks down in the bar before bringing the party back upstairs. They were paired off, Louis and Zayn making out on one side of the bed and Niall and Harry on the other and it was good, really good, but there was the unmistakable feeling that they were missing something. Or rather, someone

“Liam doesn't know what he’s missing,” Niall panted between kisses.

“Technically speaking, he does,” Harry replied and yelped when Niall pinched him.

He had a point. It would have been hard for Liam not to know that his bandmates were fucking around with each other when they did absolutely nothing to hide it. There were make out sessions in the back lounge of the bus, in the dressing room, and anywhere else they thought they could be sneaky enough. And there was the memorable time Liam walked in on Niall sucking off Zayn in what he had thought was an unoccupied room to make a call home in private.

“What I wouldn't give to get his dick in me,” Louis said, smirking at Zayn’s groan of frustration at the interruption in their make out session.

“Reckon he would give a proper fucking, the kinda ya feel for days after,” Niall mused.

“I’d like for him to just pin me against a wall and fuck me until I can't walk straight,” Harry admitted.

“You're just torturing yourselves,” Zayn said, “he obviously isn't interested in shagging us.”

Louis rolled his eyes and tugged on Zayn’s earlobe. “You can't tell me you don't have any fantasies about him using that fantastic body of his against you, I’d call you a fucking liar.”

Zayn had fantasies about Liam fucking him into the mattress, of course he did. Liam was a fit lad and all his work out sessions were definitely paying off. Zayn wanted everything the boys had said and more, but he also knew that if Liam had been interested in them then he would have joined them already. There wasn’t any point in torturing himself.

“Maybe we haven’t tried hard enough to get him to join us,” Harry suggested.

“What more do we have to do? Lay ourselves out naked on his bed?” Niall asked, exasperated. They could all see the lightbulb go off in Louis’s eyes. “It was a bloody joke, Lou, not a suggestion.”

“I know that, but maybe he hasn't really got the message that we want him to join us,” Louis said. Zayn frowned in concern, because Louis had that glint in his eye that he got right before he hatched a scheme, and they didn't always go according to plan...if ever.

“He’d have to be pretty bloody daft not to,” Niall said slowly.

“Well, sometimes things don't click right away for our Leemo. Don't give me that look i’m not saying he is stupid,” Louis said defensively off Zayn’s glare. “We haven’t outright asked him to join us.”

A horrible thought occurred to Harry, his eyes widening as he processed it. “You don't think he feels unwanted, do you?”

They all shared a silent, vaguely horrified look at the completely unacceptable prospect.

“We’ll just have to fix this,” Louis said resolutely, his eyes narrowing.

Zayn was actually a little afraid for Liam.

Across the hall, Liam was pretending he didn't feel completely left out of the group by doing a twitcam session. The truth was that he’d got the message about the other lads wanting him to be a part of their...whatever it was they had going. He did want to be with them too, but he knew what they expected from him. The same thing most of his lovers had ever wanted; for him to use his strength on them, to hold them down and fuck them, or pin them against walls, to be everything he didn't really want to be

The truth was he wanted to be manhandled, to be pinned down and fucked until he couldn’t walk the next day. He wanted his throat fucked, to be used and to do whatever they wanted him to do, with people he trusted. Loved. And he was scared that they’d be disappointed that he didn't want the same things they did.

So, he’d avoided putting himself in a position where they might try to talk to him about it. It was better for them to think he was oblivious or not interested than for them to be disappointed about him. His ploy seemed to work for the most part, until they decided to blow it out of the water.

“Where are the other boys?” Liam read a fan question out. “The lads went for drinks I think, but I don't feel much like drinking tonight so here I am with you instead, yay.”

He was distracted from the screen by his phone flashing. He held a finger to tell his silent audience to hold on a sec and checked it, seeing that it was a text from Louis. He went from grinning, expecting it to be some drunken message, to frowning at the message that simply read band meeting my room.

“I’m sorry guys, just been called to a band meeting,” Liam told the audience. He read a few concerned messages and smiled placatingly at the camera. “Don't worry guys, most likely Tommo thinks he’s come up with a brilliant prank for Paul. Night guys, thanks for spending a few hours with me. See you next time!”

Liam signed off quickly and shut down his laptop. He didn't want to worry the fans but Louis wasn't prone to calling for a band meeting without a good reason. His heart was already pounding, his mind thinking up all sorts of awful things that could‘ve happened to them down at the bar. Damage control, that was most likely what the meeting was about, a plan for damage control, he told himself.

He grabbed his room key and headed down the hall to Louis’s room. He didn't have a key so he was stuck knocking and waiting, but he didn't have to wait long before the door opened. There was no one to greet him, which was kind of weird, but he walked in anyway and turned to see who had answered the door, but there was no one there--it was as if someone had answered the door and then run away.

Liam’s Louis Sense was tingling. Something was up, he could tell feel it. He shut the door, but didn't lock the deadbolt in case a quick retreat was required. Moving cautiously, he froze as soon as he walked into the room and found all of his bandmates sprawled all over each other, completely naked. He was silent for a minute, wondering how lucky he was to be in a band with such fit lads and to have that kind of eye candy present to him.

Liam had to shake his head and blink a couple of times before his brain worked again. “Band meeting, eh?”

“Got you here, didn’t it?” Louis asked, completely unrepentant.

“It did,” Liam agreed softly and really, he should’ve expected this kind of thing from Louis by now. That he still fell for Louis’s ploys was a constant frustration to him.

He was still frozen, eyes flicking over his four bandmates, well aware that his skin was probably flushing with arousal at the sight of them all hard and laid out for him. His mind was screaming at him to run, that they’d be disappointed with him and that was worse than anything he could imagine, but his body wouldn't listen. Everything he wanted was laid bare in front of him, so tantalisingly close and yet so far away at the same time.

He expected it to be Louis to come up to him, to push or pull him into bed with them, but it was Zayn who crawled off the mattress and crossed over to him. For all that Zayn said he couldn’t dance, he moved with the deadly grace of a big cat and Liam felt hunted, like he was prey for Zayn to stalk. Still he couldn’t move and he didn't really want to anyway, if he was being honest.

“I can see you want us, Li, it’s written all over your face,” Zayn murmured as he circled around to stand behind Liam, wrapping his arms around him. “What’s holding you back?”

They could all read the conflict on Liam’s face, the desperate want warring with a fear of something. Louis was completely confused by Liam’s reaction--what the hell was there to fear?

“I…” Liam trailed off, swallowing hard. He hated that sometimes he couldn't help but go back to that place of insecurity.

“Hey,” Zayn said softly and moved around in front of Liam. He cupped his cheek, stroking with his thumbs and smiling sweetly. “You can tell us anything, Li.”

“I promise to slap Louis in the balls if he takes the piss,” Niall spoke up.

“Oi, why do you assume I’ll take the piss?”

“Not going to dignify that with a response.”

“Ignore them,” Zayn said, continuing to stroke Liam’s face soothingly.

"Easier said than done," Liam joked, his body stiff and unyielding, betraying his tone.

"Li.”

“Zayn, I can't give you what you want, okay?” Liam finally admitted, his voice hoarse and desperate.

Zayn frowned, confused. “What do you mean? We just want you.”

“You want me to pin you against the … the wall or the bed and fuck you, you want me to be some super aggressive top and that isn't me. I want to be bent overand fucked and to drop to my knees at your feet and let you fuck my face and--.”

“We get it, mate,” Louis said quickly, cutting off Liam before he could get himself properly worked up.

“Liam, christ, you're so fucking hot,” Niall said in wonder, hand on his dick and stroking himself slowly.

“Is that a standing offer, the dropping to your knees bit?” Harry asked dreamily as if he hadn’t heard anything except that.

Liam looked at Harry with wide eyes, taking in his beautiful naked body and his tantalisingly hard dick. He licked his lips, thinking about how much he wanted to taste and touch. His attention was brought back to Zayn by a gentle tap to his chin.

“Why didn’t you just say that, mate?”

Liam shrugged, starting to feel a bit foolish. “I thought you’d be disappointed and wouldn't want me.”

The other four lads shared matching incredulous expressions and Liam flushed, feeling like a complete idiot, a feeling he was all too familiar with. Before he could kick himself too much, Zayn moved his hand from Liam’s face to cup the back of his head, staring into Liam’s eyes intensely, searchingly. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a quick, soft kiss.

“Tonight is about you, babe, what do you want?” Zayn asked carefully.

“Face fucking will have to be off the menu though lads, can't risk that golden voice,” Louis piped up easily. He patted Harry’s thigh as he pouted. “Didn't say he couldn't suck you off, Haz.”

“Would you like that, Li? Suck Harry off while the rest of us watch? Give us a proper show?”

“Please,” Liam pleaded before he even thought about it, eyes locked on Harry.

Harry tried to get out of the bed too fast and the combination of being a little drunk and Niall’s legs being in his way sent him tumbling to the floor. Niall burst out laughing and it caught on, spreading around the room until they were all cracking up. Liam relaxed a little then, feeling back on stable ground with something so normal as laughing at Harry’s clumsiness.

“Wankers,” Harry said, but he didn't sound the slightest bit put out as he pushed himself up.

Zayn patted Harry on the back as he passed him and crawled onto the bed to take his place between Niall and Louis. Liam watched Harry approach, offering him a small smile that was returned with one of Harry’s blinding ones. As soon as Harry stopped in front of him, Liam started to drop to his knees, but Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up.

“This first,” Harry said quietly, then leaned in and kissed Liam.

Their lips slid together and Harry couldn't help but lick over Liam’s gorgeous, plump bottom lip like he was desperate to taste it. He sucked on it, nipping a little, and swallowed Liam’s gasp, groaning a little himself as Liam tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and held him closer.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Niall commented from the bed. He was so painfully turned on by the pretty picture his two bandmates made together.

Harry grabbed Liam’s hips and pulled him closer and in response, Liam slipped a thigh between Harry’s and pressed upwards a little. Harry moaned into Liam’s mouth and ground down against his thigh, getting the fabric of Liam’s sweatpants wet with precum. Harry only rolled his hips a couple of times before he broke away from Liam completely, panting for breath.

“Now, Liam, please,” Harry ordered tightly. Liam nodded and slowly sank to his knees.

“Mind moving around a bit? We’d like to see the show,” Louis said before the two lads could get any further.

Harry and Liam shifted around until the audience on the bed had a clear view. Liam slid his hands up Harry’s inner thighs, tickling the soft hairs there and sending a shiver up Harry’s spine. He had to bite back the tiny noise that he almost made when Liam leaned in to nuzzle around the base of his cock, tongue darting out to kitten lick at him teasingly.

“You're one of those horrible teases when you suck cock, aren't you?” Harry groaned, his hand buried in Liam’s hair.

“Maybe he wants you to take command, Hazza. Fuck his face and all that,” Niall suggested.

“What part of no face fucking didn’t you understand, Horan?” Louis said.

“Silence in the audience,” Harry said, but he had little hope for that. Zayn could probably keep quiet, but Louis and Niall were much too noisy and bossy in the bedroom. Niall in particular was a lot more demanding in bed than any of them had guessed he would be.

Liam sucked and licked his way up the underside of Harry’s cock, tracing the vein there up to the head, lapping at the slit to taste the precum. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked softly, but still didn't take him any further, seemingly content to just tease.

“Liam,” Harry growled, almost as a warning, and he felt the shudder that went through Liam as if Harry’s words had a straight line to his dick.

Fitting his mouth around the head, Liam slowly sunk his mouth down to where he had wrapped his hand around the base. He swirled his tongue in lazy patterns as he pulled back up, keeping a good suction the whole time.

Back on the bed Niall was fisting his dick, eyes glued on the scene straight out of a porno unfolding before him. He was so into it that he almost jolted out of his skin as his wrist was grabbed and pulled away, a small displeased sound leaving him. Beside him, Zayn shushed him softly and then wrapped his own hand around Niall’s cock, stroking him once from base to tip with the perfect twist of his wrist.

“So pretty, aren't they?” Zayn whispered in Niall’s ear. “Look at how much Liam loves sucking Harry. I bet he could come just from that.”

“Would rather he come with my cock in his pretty arse,” Niall returned, his voice a little breathless, and Zayn grinned because he could always count on Niall for dirty talk and giving as good as he got.

“Don't think he would be opposed to that.”

“Is this a party for two or can anyone join?”

Zayn turned his head to look at Louis, grin turning slightly wicked. “Feeling left out, Lou?”

“Feeling like there should be a hand on my dick right now and there isn't. Care to remedy that?” Louis shot back.

Zayn thought about seeing if he could make Louis really ask for it, but that would be too much of a distraction from the show Liam and Harry were putting on. He shifted back to laying on his back so that he could reach Niall and Louis both and wrapped his hand around Louis’s dick, already a little slick with precum. Then, as if to complete the circuit, Louis and Niall both reached for Zayn at the same time, slapping at each other before Niall intertwined their fingers and they started to wank Zayn together.

“God, Liam, you should see them,” Harry groaned, thighs trembling.

Liam hummed, but didn't pull away to look, instead kept the steady bobbing of his head, tongue teasing Harry’s length, humming deep in his throat, well aware of the way Harry would feel that all the way up his spine. Liam slipped a hand down the front of his own sweatpants and palmed himself as he left one hand on Harry’s hip to keep him from thrusting. As much as he wanted to just let Harry fuck his face he just couldn't risk his voice.

Harry was pretty sure his legs were actually going to give out beneath him if Liam did that thing with his tongue again. There was a hot, tight sensation starting in his balls and radiating out through his body. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine, pooling at the small of his back and the trembling in his thighs was getting worse, muscles all over his body going hot and shuddery.

On the bed, Niall, Louis, and Zayn were stroking each other in tandem, panting together as they worked to get each other off. They were curled up closer than before, paying more attention to each other than Harry and Liam at that point. Niall and Louis were kissing, wet and lewd with flashes of too pink tongue that made Zayn just want to get in the middle of them.

So he did. He pushed up into the space between their faces and there was a moment of figuring out angles before all three of them were sharing the dirtiest, sloppiest kiss any of them had been involved in. Their hands moved faster as they got even more turned on, but a loud, broken moan from Harry brought their attention back to Liam and Harry just in time to see Harry coming apart. Liam attempted to swallow every drop, but some spilled out between his lips and dribbled down his chin.

“Christ,” Niall gasped, hips bucking up frantically into Zayn’s fist, ready to come already.

Liam let Harry’s cock slip from his mouth and stood up, his legs a little shaky, and helped Harry over to lay on the bed beside Louis. He stood for a moment looking over the bed, idly stroking his painfully neglected dick but unsure what exactly he was supposed to do next. He didn't want to say as much, to ask, but to his relief he didn't have to.

“You're wearing far too many clothes, mate. Strip,” Louis ordered.

Liam’s dick twitched hard at the tone of Louis’s voice and he didn't even hesitate before he was pushing his sweatpants down and then yanked his shirt over his head.

“Come here, Li,” Niall half ordered and half begged desperately.

Liam scrambled up onto the bed at Niall’s feet and was rewarded by Niall sitting up to yank and pull him up until he was straddling Niall’s waist. His cock brushed against Zayn’s hand that was still stroking Niall and he bit his lip at the feeling, a little whimper getting caught in his throat. His breath stuttered and hips jerked hard as Zayn moved his hand to wrap around both of them, pressing Niall and Liam’s dicks together, stroking fast and intent.

Niall panted for breath as he felt a familiar heat building in his groin, thighs and ass growing taut as he drew inevitably closer. Zayn was stroking them both fast, spreading the precum he and Liam were both leaking, both of them grunting and shaking from the sensations going through their bodies.

Louis watched, leaning up over Zayn to see the scene unfold before him and it was so beautifully arousing. The way the muscles in Zayn’s arm jumped with each stroke, the flex of Liam’s ass as he thrust into it, Niall’s head thrown back, neck exposed to be marked up and Louis was tempted. Instead he shot a wicked grin over his shoulder at Harry and mouthed “watch this!” before he reached over Zayn and cupped Liam’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm.

The effect was immediate, it was as if all Liam had been waiting for was that one touch. His body curled a little as he shook and shot pulse after pulse up Niall’s belly and chest. The feeling of Liam’s dick twitching and pulsing against him, not to mention the sight of Liam’s face twisted up in ecstasy must have been enough for Niall because he came next, adding to the mess on his stomach and chest, arching so hard he almost dislodged Liam.

As Liam collapsed on Niall, utterly spent and filthy, the two of them curled up to come down together, Louis and Zayn turned to each other with frantic need. They were both far too close to fuck, even though Louis desperately wanted to get his dick in someone. Instead they went back to wanking each other, Zayn using his hand that was still dripping with Liam and Niall’s combined come.

Having recovered some, Harry scooted up to plaster himself to Louis’s back and nuzzled at the soft skin behind Louis’s ear, feeling the tremble that went through his whole body. He slid his lips down Louis’s neck, pressing kisses randomly, until he found just the right spot. He dragged his teeth softly over the tight, hot skin before he latched on. He sucked and nipped, digging his teeth in maybe a little harder than he should have, but the effect on Louis was worth as he back bowed hard and with a shout he started to come, covering Zayn’s hand again and getting some on his stomach as well.

“Paul is going to kill you for that lovebite, Haz,” Liam commented idly from across the bed with Niall tucked against him, back to front.

“Not like its the first time we’ve marked each other up,” Harry said with a lazy shrug, looking way too pleased with himself.

Zayn was too busy wanking himself off to comment, fist sliding up and down his dick with slick, wet sounds. He was close, so close, balls tight and full, warmth coiling tighter and tighter ready to explode. Then there were hands all over him, slapping his hand away to stroke his dick, fingers teasing his nipples, a palm cupping his balls.

“Come on, Zayn, come for us,” Louis whispered into his ear, and that was all Zayn needed.

His hips thrust erratically and he trembled through to his core as they pulled the orgasm out of him, the warmth that had coiled so tight exploding out and making every fuzzy and warm around the edges. He lost track of everything except the pleasure sweeping through his body and the hands still touching him everywhere, as if they were the only things grounding him from floating away.

With all five of the sated and completely spent, they curled up together for a nap. Liam was the last to fall asleep, laying there thinking about how lucky he was and mourning the fact that he had missed out on a lot of time spent with his boys because he hadn’t trusted them enough to tell them what he wanted. As he slowly drifted off, satiated and happy, he promised himself that wouldn't be a mistake he made twice.


End file.
